Rose in the Wind
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: A new commander joins the ranks and Quatre shows the ropes. This story follows the Out on Limb time line. [completed]
1. Chapter One

Rose in the Wind

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Note: This is a side story from the series that seems to be developing and can essentially stand-alone. As for military rank….humor me

"Ah, Mrs. Yuy," Ryoko's teacher greeted as she motioned for the serious looking woman to sit, "I'm glad that you were able to come by today."

Lady Une nodded and looked at the teacher with intense brown eyes. She wished that Heero could have been there to attend this with her, but he was still on a mission and would not be back for another week. "What is the nature of this conference?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

_"Now I know where Ryoko gets her stare from,"_ the woman thought as she cleared her throat nervously. She was the one in authority but being in the room with the woman made her feel as though she should be taking orders instead of informing her of the progress ofher child. "I've noticed that Ryoko is having trouble in her foreign language studies. Her grades are no where near the performance level she normally achieves."

"Really?" she asked as an eyebrow arched. She did not like hearing that one of her children was having a problem that was not with in her knowledge. She liked being on top of things like that. "What do you suggest?"

The woman sighed when she saw that Mrs. Yuy was a normal concerned parent and not the totalitarian conqueror that her aura presented. She could clearly tell she was a woman that was very much in charge of the situation at all times. She wondered what kind of mother she was, she seemed so distant. "A tutor," she answered. "I know finding a tutor that knows Italian and Russian is going to be a bit of a challenge, but I have someone in mind."

"Oh?" she asked

"Yes, one of our alumni that graduated sometime ago. She substitutes for us from time to time."

"I shall look into it," Lady Une replied as she stood.

"She's very good with children. She's substituted for Ryoko's class once before. Ryoko needs the best," the woman added seeing that she was not impressing her. "She's also a Preventer so your child would be in safe hands."

Lady Une paused briefly at the information. "What is her name?" she asked without turning around.

"Cheryl Winter," the woman answered.

"Thank you for your help, Ms Cloverleaf," she replied as she walked out of the door. "I believe I can handle it from here." _"I guess I will be meeting with Commander Winter sooner than I thought."_

Ms. Cloverleaf sat at her desk and sighed. She had not been able to give out Cheryl's phone number. She just hoped that whoever Mrs. Yuy ended up hiring that he/she was good and could help Ryoko. She looked out of the window and saw Ryoko. "Poor kid."

Outside, Lady Une looked at her five-year-old daughter. Ryoko's legs swung back and forth as she waited for her mother to come over to her. "Come on stand up," she softly as she picked up Ryoko and carried her. "I just talked to your teacher about your language class."

Ryoko sighed and looked at her mother with prideful eyes as her tears started to well up, but they both knew that they would never fall in front of anyone. "Part of being a lady means asking and accepting help when you need it."

"I know," she said softly. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Lady Une tilted Ryoko's chin upward. "Your father and I are very proud of you and we know you can't do it all. So don't be afraid to ask for help. Not seeking help when it is needed fosters weakness and you will become vulnerable. You must use good strategy." She kissed Ryoko on the forehead and started down the hallway.

"Yes, mommy." Ryoko buried her face in her neck as she was carried down the hall. "Mommy, I need help."

Lady Une smiled. "Very good, Ryoko."

***

Cheryl stepped of the elevator and looked around. She smiled as she looked one last time at the floor she used to work on. She walked to her cubicle with her box and started packing things.

"My heart is breaking, you're leaving me," a male voice said.

She sighed in annoyance before turning around. She smiled as she looked into one of the third class Lt. Commanders. He flirted with her everyday that he saw her and just could not seem to get it through his head that she was not interested or that with a higher rank that he should be more respectable. She had no idea why she put up with his nonsense, but for some reason she did. Perhaps some attention was better than none. "You'll be okay, Lt. Commander."

He pouted and changed the subject slightly. "It's going to be boring up there with all the other commanders. All of them are so weird and scary. The only ones that act the slightest bit human is that crazy guy with the long hair, Zero or something, and that blond fairy boy."

Cheryl had had enough. "Lt. Commander, you forget your place. You are referring to your commanding officers."

He looked at her as though she was not serious but only received a cold stare. He saluted to her. "I am sorry ma'am. It'll never happen again." 

"I'm sure it won't," she replied. "I'm sure you have some work to do."

"Yes, ma'am," he said almost sarcastically and left after saluting once more.

"Ass," she muttered as she continued to pack some more. It was time to write a new chapter in her life and leaving jerks like that behind was a good start. What that callous idiot said really annoyed her. Everyone was afraid of the ex-gundam pilots and Lady Une. She had to admit they could be intimidating, but she could not stand them being badmouthed. One of them saved her during the war when a battle broke out where her family was. Her parents were killed, but she was saved by the white gundam. She remembered how he shielded her with his sickles and put her in a safe location. That was why she trained and became a Preventer. She did not want other children to lose their parents like she did and to pay back the one who saved her. Perhaps she would find out which one of her new colleagues saved her sixteen years ago. 

"All done," she sighed. She brushed a dark purple strand out of her face. She saw a drawing that was given to her by a special friend and fingered it wistfully. She wanted children someday, but right now she had to fulfil her promise. She picked up the box.

"Commander Winter, Lady Une wants to see you in her office at your convenience," a young secretary replied as she walked up to the woman.

__

"And we all know that means in the next five minutes." She took a deep breath and followed the secretary to the elevator. They both stepped on and stood in silence. 

"I wish you luck," the woman said as they arrived at their floor and the doors opened.

"Gee thanks," Cheryl said lowly as she walked down the hall to where the commanders' offices were.

"You look like you need some help," a kind voice said.

Cheryl turned around and her violet eyes met with Mediterranean ones. "I have it," she replied as she felt herself starting to blush as a memory flashed in her mind.

Quatre shook his head. He saw her struggling down the hall and his twenty-nine sisters would each have had ten thousands fits if they knew he was being less than a gentleman. "Let me be the gentleman I was raised to be," he commented quite determined. He took the box from her and started to carry it effortlessly down rest of the hall. "You must be Commander Winter."

She nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Commander Winner," he replied, "but I would rather you call me Quatre."

Cheryl smiled. She was liking her move already. "My name is Cheryl."

"That's a lovely name," he complimented as they walked through the door. "Let me warn you…"

"Q-man, where have you been all day?" Duo asked as he walked up. "Now I see. Who's the cutie? Very exotic."

"This is Commander Cheryl Winter," Quatre introduced. He shook his head. "Cheryl, Commander Duo Maxwell."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she mused as she saw the braided one that many of the lady Preventers talked about.

"But of course," Duo replied as he bowed dramatically. He took her hand and kissed it.

Quatre shook his head again. Duo was such a ham. "Wufei, meet Cheryl," he called as he noticed the Chinese Preventer working at his desk.

Wufei looked Cheryl up and down and wrinkled his nose. "I've already gone through the personnel files. I believe in being prepared and knowing allies and enemies," he replied to Quatre then turned to Cheryl. "You have an impressive record, Commander Winter, but you are still a woman. Let's see how you do when it just you and your wits and not your make-up bag."

Cheryl narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to comment. "Don't mind Wufei," Quatre broke in as he pulled her to the other side of the room. "This is Trowa Barton."

Trowa looked at her almost curiously. "You have odd features," he commented. "Where are you from?"

"My father was from Tunisia and my mother was American," she explained.

"Very interesting," he said in French.

"I'd like to think so," she replied in French as well.

"English please," Duo complained as he watched the two.

"You are so over dramatic," she laughed as watched the look of horror on his face.

"Hmm…you think so?" he asked. He put his finger to his head as though he were pondering the idea. "But that's what makes me me."

They all smirked at the comment.

Cheryl was about to say something else when she realized that she was keeping Lady Une waiting. "We'll have to continue this later." She walked through the main office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Cheryl took a deep breath and walked inside. "Colonel Une, you wanted to see me."

"Yes," she answered. "First of all congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you ma'am," she smiled as she looked at Lady Une. She had never been inside her office before. It was very comfortable actually. There were pictures of various landscapes on the wall and some drawings done by children. She would have never figured Lady Une to be a parent, but then when it came to the higher rank, everything was tight lipped. No one speculated and was afraid to.

Cheryl's eyes narrowed when she noticed a dark figure standing in the shadows and she began to tense. Heero stepped into the light when he realized that she noticed him and she relaxed. _"I must be going on a mission."_

"You are familiar with Ms. Cloverleaf at St. Gabriel's Academy, aren't you?" she asked.

"I met her when I attended there as a child," Cheryl answered. _"Why is she asking me about St. Gabriel's,"_ she wondered as her mind worked a kilometer a second trying to figure out what was being asked of her.

"She recommends you highly and suggested that we hire you to tutor our daughter Ryoko," she replied.

Cheryl smiled as she remembered the precocious little girl. She substituted for Ms. Cloverleaf the first month of school and fell instantly in love with the girl. "I would love to," she replied. "How is she doing in school?"

"She's fine," Heero commented.

"I'm glad," Cheryl said. "It's the foreign language classes isn't it?"

"Yes," Lady Une replied in surprise. "How did you know?"

"She told me that it was something about linguistics that she just didn't get," she answered. "She seem quite upset about the possibility of failure. She really looks up to the both of you. I use to have Victor spend recess time with her to help ease her into playing with the other kids the last time I was there."

"Hmm," Heero commented. He had never had a normal childhood so he never considered that his children would have problems adjusting.

"Your sons and daughters are something else," Cheryl laughed as she remembered the last time she was at the school.

"Oh?" Lady Une raised an eyebrow.

"I met them all the first day. Parker only had a partial dossier on me and wanted to know why. Victor wanted to know all about me and if I was single so he could set me up with his uncle." She shook her head at the memory. "Ryoko hugged me and said I was off limits and Ja-Zell took charge of everything and shooed the boys out. They were all very protective of their little sister and wanted to make sure she had a great first day." 

Lady Une and Heero coughed simultaneously to keep from laughing. Those were definitely their children. "Well," Lady Une said. "They are very spirited. I would like it if you could start tonight so she could catch up."

"I don't see that as a problem," Cheryl replied.

"Good," Lady Une said. "You can follow us home."

Cheryl nodded and saluted. Lady Une acknowledged her and Cheryl left.

"I think we need to talk to Duo about getting Victor to pick up girls for him," Heero commented. "I think she's more Quatre's type anyway."

"I agree," she said.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p 


	2. Chapter Two

Rose in the Wind

Chapter 2

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Ms. Winter," Ryoko squealed as she abandoned her decorum. She hugged the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your tutor," she replied as she picked the child up.

Ryoko looked toward her father who was standing in the door way. "Work hard, Ryo-chan," he said softly as he ruffled her blond hair.

"I will, Daddy," she assured him.

Heero nodded to Cheryl and left the room. "So why don't we start from the beginning?" she suggested as she put the child down. Ryoko nodded and got out her book. She looked up at Cheryl expectantly as she waited to start. "We'll start with the numbers and alphabet…"

***

Ryoko swayed back and forth in time to the piece that she was playing on the violin. She had been playing every since she could hold a bow in her hand. She always liked to play when she was thinking about something complicated. Sherlock Holmes always did it in the books that her mother read to her at night and her Uncle Quatre played as well. Like all things associated with him, she liked playing the violin. She was the only one of the children that played an instrument. Parker said that it was a noble task, but he was more of a recipient than a philanthropist in the arts. Their parents refused to let Victor play the drums so therefore he was not interested and Ja-Zell preferred to sing along. She had a beautiful voice and often she would sing as her little sister played.

"That was very good, Ryoko," Cheryl complimented in Russian.

Ryoko looked at Cheryl plainly but inside she was very pleased and Cheryl knew that. Only people that knew the Yuy family and their associates well could tell the nuances of their facial expressions. "Thank you, Ms. Winter," she replied in Russian as well. "I am ready for my lesson today."

"Very good," she said. She took the pale hand in her brown one and motioned for her to follow her. "We're going to go out today and no English."

"Ryoko, I heard you play…." Quatre's sentence trailed as he looked at Cheryl. "I didn't realize it was time for your session."

"Can Uncle Quatre come with us?" Ryoko asked Cheryl remembering the rule of the evening.

"I don't think he'll enjoy going out with us. Remember the rule about no English?" Cheryl asked. Ryoko nodded and looked with pleading Prussian eyes. "If he wants to come it's fine by me."

"Thank you Ms. Winters and I'm sure you won't have to break your rule," he replied in Russian as well.

"You know Russian?" she asked impressed.

"I am not very good, but I have been studying up on it to be a help to Ryoko," Quatre answered with a smile. He had been working with Cheryl for the past four months and he found her to be refreshing. She was not like any other woman he met. She seemed to balance her civilian life and her professional life with ease. He looked forward to each day he spent with her. "I don't have anything to do. Since they knew Ryoko had to study, Heero took the boys and Lady Une and Ja-Zell went out. And I'm always up for time with my princess."

Ryoko smiled mischievously as her plan started to unfold. With the help of her siblings, she had managed to get Ms. Winter and her Uncle Quatre to meet several times outside of work, by using her studies. With the both of them helping her learn, she was getting better grades as well as starting chemistry. She had already caught her Uncle Quatre sneaking peeks at Ms. Winter. However, Ms. Winter was not doing enough on her end. Ryoko knew she would have to step it up a notch. "Can we get something to eat while we're out? I'm hungry."

"I don't see why not," Cheryl said as they started down the hall.

"I know a Russian restaurant that'll help us keep our rule," Quatre commented. "Have you ever been to the Sign of a Dove?"

"No, but I've been meaning to," Cheryl smiled as she thought about the expensive ethnic restaurant that she frequently went passed on her way to work. She always hoped that she would go there on the arm of a handsome man. _"The fantasy was half right anyway."_ She would be hand-in-hand with her pupil and a handsome man.

"Then I guess I will be taking two beautiful women out to dinner then," he replied.

***

"Excuse me," Cheryl said as she got up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Once Cheryl was out of earshot, Ryoko turned to her uncle. "Uncle Quatre, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

His eyes widened at the line of questioning. "My job doesn't leave me too much time," he answered. 

"So if you had a girlfriend she would have to be someone that you worked with?" Ryoko asked.

Quatre's eyes narrowed as he saw what she was up to. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"I just noticed that Ms. Winter is very pretty and single, that's all," Ryoko answered innocently. "And I was wondering if you wanted to be her boyfriend, because you keep staring at her and smiling." 

He could feel his cheeks grow warm at the innocent observation. "I do find her attractive but it isn't proper to have a relationship with someone you work with."

"Mommy and Daddy do," Ryoko pointed out.

"They're a special case," Quatre evaded as he took a sip of water. It was suddenly getting hot where he was.

"Hmm," Ryoko said thoughtfully then looked at her Uncle Quatre again. "Parker told me that she has legs that go all the way up, what do you think?"

Quatre choked on his water and started to cough. "Are you okay?" Cheryl asked as she came up. She patted him on the back as Ryoko looked on curiously.

"I was just surprised that's all," he replied once he gathered his composure. He turned his head to the side and saw Cheryl looking at him with intense violet eyes. Her eyes searched his to make sure he was really okay. She smiled once she was satisfied. He found himself getting lost in her eyes and smile.

"Must have been pretty shocking," she commented as she sat down at her place.

"You have no idea," he remarked mostly to himself.

"Here is your check, Mr. Winner," the waiter replied as placed down a small golden tray with a receipt placed upside down.

"Thank you," he replied as he reach into his vest and pulled out his wallet. He placed a credit card on the tray without looking at the check.

The waiter smiled brightly and looked at Cheryl and Ryoko. "You have a lovely wife and daughter," he complimented. He picked up the tray.

Both Quatre and Cheryl flushed. They were shocked into silence. "Thank you," Ryoko smiled cutely

The man melted under the young girl's charm and smiled. "I'll shall be back with your receipt."

Quatre nodded then looked at the little con-artist sitting to his right. He sighed and changed the subject as his eyes went back to Cheryl. "So where to after dinner?" 

"I was hoping that we could go to the museum, but it's late and we should get Ryoko home," Cheryl commented. She avoided his eyes after the waiter's comment. She found Quatre to be quite attractive, but she needed to stay focus, she had a promise to keep. Besides, he was heir to a billion-dollar corporation; he would surely have to have someone of prestige in mind. Her family was wealthy, but no where near as well off as the Winner family.

"You're probably right," Quatre commented as the waiter come back. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," the waiter replied before bowing graciously. "Come again."

The trio nodded and got up from the table. Quatre helped each of the ladies with their coats and they left the restaurant. They soon arrived at the Yuy house and walked inside. Ja-Zell smirked as Ryoko, Quatre, and Cheryl walked inside. "Come with me, young lady," the young girl said as she picked up her little sister and carried her off. "It's time for your bath."

Ryoko hated being treated like a baby, but some things were necessary evils in order to gain independence later. "Bye, Ms. Winter. Bye Uncle Quatre," she called. Upstairs they could hear the animated voices of the kids, well the animated voice of Victor. To outsiders the Yuy children seemed very advanced for their age and all equipped with a death glare that would do both Lady Une and Heero proud, but to those who knew them and they were comfortable around, they basically regular children. They loved to laugh and play. They just got into high levels of trouble.

Cheryl smiled at the sounds of a happy home. She looked toward Quatre almost instinctively and saw he was watching her. She turned away and coughed. The two stood in awkward silence until they saw Victor run down the stairs all soapy with a towel around him. Their new governess ran after him exasperated. They both blinked in surprise then laughed.

Heero and Lady Une came out of the study to see what was going on. Heero held his arms out, as he knew what was coming next. Victor's wet soapy body jumped into his arms and held him protectively. Lady Une looked towards the governess with an eyebrow raised then looked at her son. She smoothed back his wet chestnut locks. She had a feeling why he ran out; at least he grabbed a towel this time. "What's the problem, Miss Roberts?" she asked

"I just mentioned that he should have a haircut and I would take him in the morning and he ran off," the woman answered.

Heero rubbed his son's back tenderly. "He's growing his hair out," he said coldly as though she should have known. He walked away and took Victor upstairs.

Lady Une sighed inwardly. She somehow knew they were about to lose another governess. "His hair is not to be cut."

"But, my Lady, he'll look like a girl when it gets a little longer," the woman urged.

"His hair is not to be cut," she repeated in a stronger tone.

"Yes, ma'am," the governess replied and went upstairs to see how she could amend the situation to Victor.

Lady Une sighed then smiled as she thought about her son running down the stairs trying to hold a towel up and jumping into Heero's arms. She was about to go back into the study when she noticed Cheryl and Quatre standing to the side blinking. She cleared her throat. "With four children, she is bound to upset one of them," she commented. She then changed the subject. "Since you're here come into the study and we'll do this now so you can get started."

Quatre and Cheryl each shook their heads, each secretly hoping to someday experience a moment with their own children as well, and walked inside.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	3. Chapter Three

Rose in the Wind

Chapter 3

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Note: I know he is a blond

Cheryl and Quatre sat in a green room waiting for their host. Quatre sat casually with an attaché case resting comfortably next to him in case any of the guards in the room had any ideas. He ran his hands through his new chestnut hair impatiently. This was the first mission that he and Cheryl worked together. They were going to take down a weapon's runner who might be supplying the Domini. He looked at Cheryl to see how she was holding up. They had been waiting for the past two hours for their guy to finally meet them. He frowned when he saw her smirk at one of the guards admiring her legs as she filed her nails. "What are you looking at?" he asked coldly.

'That's a nice looking woman you got there," he complimented. "She must come in handy on cold nights."

Quatre smiled proudly. "Yeah she does, but she's got other talents."

"Like what?" he grinned. He knew he was about to get a show he would never forget.

Cheryl looked at him and smiled seductively as she stood. The guard's eyes washed over her in greater detail as he admired her full breasts underneath her wrap-around dress. The dress did an amazing job of showing off generous amounts of cleavage and thigh with a high spilt in the front. She threw the nail file and it embedded itself into the wall next to the guard's head. Eight guns raised as the guard slid to the floor in fright. "It was just a mosquito, boys," she replied haughtily as she and Quatre stood back to back each holding two guns to each of the two guards that aimed at them. 

One of the guards looked to the wall and saw a few strands of hair and a mosquito underneath the nail file. He nodded to the other three and they all lowered their guns slowly. "Our mistake," he commented as they all put their guns away.

"I told you she was talented," Quatre smirked as he sat down and put his arm around Cheryl. He smiled as he saw the door finally open. 

"Mr. Claudine will see you now," a big guy informed. Quatre picked up the case and took Cheryl's hand and they were led through.

"Bye, boys," she called as she blew a kiss.

The men looked at her lustfully/fearfully. They envied Quatre and that same time thought he was a moron for having such a dangerous girlfriend.

"Hello, Claudine," Quatre greeted annoyed.

"That was a nice show you put on in there," he congratulated. "You fooled my men into thinking that you're the usual vindictive, cut-throat that I bring here, but I am not so sure you're not the cops or something."

"How do I prove it then?" Quatre asked annoyed. He was hoping that the knife trick would have done it.

"First I want you to shoot him," Claudine replied pointing on his guards. 

"Maim or kill?" Quatre asked coldly as he pulled out his gun.

"Surprise me," Claudine answered as he watched Quatre's expression. It was absolutely cold as he pulled back the hammer and prepared to fire without hesitation. He smiled as he saw the readout on him on the desk console. His heart rate was a little accelerated but nothing out of ordinary. The woman's heart, however; was beating considerably faster. "Wait." Quatre looked at him annoyed, but inwardly was relieved as was the guard. "A cop probably wouldn't mind killing one of us, but one of their own…"

"No way," Quatre replied, "She's the only one I trust in my operation. I'll just take my fifteen million somewhere else."

"If she's your woman than show me," Claudine interjected before Quatre left.

"You're a sick bastard aren't you?" Quatre asked as he looked at Cheryl.

"We'll give him a show won't we, baby?" she asked. She looked at him with intense violet eyes. Neither one was intending to let Claudine get away from them, but they both knew they had to be in agreement in this.

"Yeah, we will."

*.*

AN: There is a lost lemon that goes with this 

Claudine licked his lips lustfully as he looked at the couple in front of him. "Now let's get down to business," he said as he eyed Cheryl. 

"This is what we need," Quatre replied slightly breathless. His head was still spinning from what had just happened between him and Cheryl. "Fifteen million is the down payment. You'll get the rest when we see the weapons." He put the case on the desk they had just vacated and opened it.

Claudine looked at the list and the money. "What are you doing with all of this? Starting a war. You're worst than the Domini," he commented.

"That's our business," Quatre replied. "Can you do it or not?"

"I can do it," he answered. "But the price is going to go up. I want one hundred instead…"

"You…"

"And your girlfriend for the night," he added as he leaned forward. "If she does even half as good a job as she did for you, then I might feel generous."

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. "Seventy-five and me for twenty-four hours," she said shrewdly.

"Deal," Claudine replied. "You have a shrewd woman, Eric, my boy, and fiesty. I looked forward to dealing with you and her in the future. I'll contact you in one week."

The two nodded and left the protected office. Once they were in the car, they each took a sigh of relief. Quatre was about to say something to Cheryl when she shook her head. She was not ready to talk just yet. She turned on the receiver so they could hear the inside of Claudine's office. She planted the bug while he was engrossed in the show.

"He must be talking with the Domini," she whispered as they listened to the one-sided conversation.

"I just finished with an appointment. What can I do for you?" Claudine asked. "Yes, I checked them out. They weren't the cops or anything! What do you mean, how do I know? I checked them out. We had a deal pal! I am not going to be stuck with 2 tons of gundanium and enough ammunition to kill a small country. Well fu.. "

Quatre and Cheryl both turned their heads as they saw an explosion erupt from Claudine's office. "And the trail goes cold again," he sighed as he hit the stirring wheel in anger. "Damn it."

Cheryl hit the dashboard in anger. "Let's…let's just go back to the hotel and report in," she suggested annoyed.

An hour later Quatre laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked toward the bathroom wistfully as he heard the shower going. Right about now he wished he had a room to himself. He didn't know if he could trust himself not to pounce her. The only reason they shared a room was in case they had visitor drop by unannounced to check on them. 

It was amazing how quickly things changed for him. That one act, as amazingly erotic as it was, did more than quench some of the sexual tension that he had been harboring towards her, but made him realize just how much he cared about her. He looked forward to seeing her at work and watched for her to come by for Ryoko's lessons. Now what was he supposed to do, here he was mooning over her like it was his first time getting laid. He was well aware that his feelings went beyond sex, but what they had just shared was amazing.

"Quatre, are you okay?" she asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Huh?" he asked disoriented as he looked up. She was sitting on the bed looking at him with concern. "You're flushed."

"I'm fine," he replied as sat up. He moved to the other side of the bed and got up. "I talked to Lady Une and she wanted a report when we get back tomorrow. She sent in a forensics team to do a clean up so we'll be able to leave in the morning on first flight out."

"I see," she said as she sat back on the bed. "So what are we going to do?"

"We could get something to eat," Quatre suggested, "and then get some sleep since our flight leaves at eight."

"That's not what I meant," Cheryl replied. She took a deep breath as she started the conversation that she had been dreading. "When we were in Claudine's office and we…"

"We were doing our jobs," he interrupted. "I respect you for what you had to do and I hope it won't affect our working relationship." It was better that things went back to normal as possible at least he could work from there.

Cheryl nodded slightly disappointed. Ultimately, she was going to say the same thing. She just did not have the time that was needed for a relationship. "I have an idea," she said changing the awkward subject. "Let's just order a pizza and watch tv. I don't feel like going out and it's been awhile since I just chilled out in front of the tv."

Quatre smiled at her acceptance of the situation. At least he was still in there. He picked up the phone. "What kind of pizza do you like? I am a pepperoni and mushroom man myself. Duo got me started on pizza and I was hooked."

"Pepperoni and mushroom is fine with me." She smirked at realizing something else they had in common. She watched him order the pizza and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did you become a gundam pilot, Quatre? If I may ask."

Quatre looked at the floor for a moment. "I wanted to make a difference," he answered. He looked into her violet eyes and saw how they softened. "And I wanted to protect my family."

"That's why I became a Preventer," she admitted as she brought her knees to her chest. "I saw my parents killed in front of me and I would have been killed as well if weren't for you guys."

"A gundam saved you?" Quatre asked. "Which one."

"Most of the files are locked on the gundams so I don't know which one, but I remember. It was the white gundam with the twin sickles," she answered. "I used to wonder which one of you guys it was, but after meeting all of you, I don't care anymore. Just as long as it wasn't Wufei so he can't gloat over it." She laughed.

Quatre looked at her in shock as he tried to go back his memory to when it could have happened. A look of gratitude flashed in his mind as he held a little girl in the hand of his mobile suit. Her eyes were unusual he remembered thinking, but he didn't have long to focus another battle was called to his attention. "It was you wasn't?" she asked breaking into his thoughts. He nodded.

Cheryl stood and came over to him. "Thank you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Quatre gripped the sides of the chair as he fought the desire that stirred within him. He felt her warm breath near his cheek. He was able to breathe normally once she sat on bed again away from him. "I owed you that. You saved my life."

"I wish I could have saved your parents as well," he said softly.

"Me too," she replied as there was a knock at the door. She opened it and paid for the pizza. She looked toward Quatre. "Dinner time." She sat the pizza on bed then laid on her stomach as started channel surfing. "I'm going to get you loosen up, Quatre Winner, we've had a hard day and we deserve a break."

***

Quatre shifted uncomfortably in the chair that he was sleeping in. He looked at the clock as he finally threw the blanket off of him. It was one A.M. He had hoped to get some sleep but it looked like he wasn't this time. He folded the blanket and put his shoes on. A nice walk would help him to get some of his nervous energy out. "Where do you think you're going?" he heard as he reached for the door knob. 

"I couldn't sleep."

Cheryl threw her legs over the side of bed and got up. She grabbed Quatre by the arm. "I know you're sleepy," she yawned as she pulled him to the bed. "You had Z's coming out of your head before the second movie was over."

"I can't let you sleep in the chair," he protested.

"I don't intend to," she said as she took his shoes off. She started for his belt buckle when she realized what she was doing. Her hands moved away as though she burned them. "We're both mature adults we can share the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied as she hopped into the bed on her side. "Night," she said as she heard him lay back.

"Night," Quatre said. He closed his eyes.

Cheryl groaned some hours later as she reached over Quatre to hit the sleep function on the alarm. She snuggled back into his arms and nearly drifted off to sleep. Her eyes shot open as she looked up. Quatre's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful as he slumbered with his arms around her protectively. His ocean eyes opened and he yawned. "Excuse me. Morning," he said contently as he stretched. 

Her eyes washed over his chest as she saw how muscular he really was. She knew about some of his other attributes from their encounter yesterday, but she just didn't realize how handsome he really was. He looked good even in the morning. His hair was just a little disheveled from sleeping . "Morn..ing," she struggled to get out. She was at a loss for words. They went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed and now here they were laying together like lovers. She pulled away from him and found her pajamas still intact. "I guess I invaded your side," she chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said amused. He liked having her close to him, but seeing this side of her the blushing school girl was entertaining. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched again. "You can use the shower first," he said politely as he rubbed his head.

__

"Oh my god I must look horrible," she thought as she patted her hair. It was out of place but it could have been much worse. "I'm fine, you can go ahead," she remarked.

"Okay," he replied as he stood. 

Cheryl gasped as she got a better look at his body. He stood and went to his suitcase to lay out his clothes for the day. She knew what he had under the boxers already and they wouldn't have done a good job of hiding them anyway. She laid back in the bed in frustration as he went into the bathroom. _"What's going on?"_ her mind mentally screamed.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	4. Chapter Four

Rose in the Wind

Chapter 4

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Note: Humor me with the business talk

"Are you thinking about Uncle Quatre?" Ryoko asked as she looked up from the project she was working on.

"What made you ask that?"

"You've been acting weird since you got back from your mission," Ryoko smiled. "He would make a great husband."

Cheryl looked surprised. "I'm sure he will."

"I wouldn't mind if you were his wife," Ryoko added.

"I see, you're a matchmaker," she replied as she sat beside the young girl and started to tickle her. Ryoko giggled and squirmed. "Do you give up?"

"No," the girl squealed.

Quatre stood in the door amazed as he watched the two play. He could have watched them forever but he remembered a promise. All of the guys were supposed to take the kids to the zoo and for pizza so their parents could have some time alone. "Are you ready for the zoo?"

"Yeah," she said as she broke away from Cheryl and ran to him. "Can Ms. Winter come too?"

"Of course," Quatre replied as he looked at Cheryl.

"Thank you, for asking honey, but you need to spend sometime alone with your Uncle. I know you miss having him all to yourself," she answered. 

"I want you to come," Ryoko pressed as her eyes started to get dewy.

"Ah, I know that trick," Cheryl said. She kissed Ryoko on the forehead. "I have something to do and I can't. I'm sorry."

"Okay," she pouted.

***

Quatre sat in his office at Winner Enterprises going over the paperwork he had neglected the past couple of days. He couldn't seem to focus. There was something wrong between him and Cheryl. She seemed distant towards him lately and he had hardly seen her. "Mr. Winner, you have someone from the Snow Corporation to see you," a secretary said as she opened the door. 

"Excuse me," Cheryl said as she pushed passed her. "How could you?"

"You can't…"

Quatre raised a hand to let her know that it was all right. "What's wrong?"

"Winner Enterprises bought out and sold Iomega Industries one of our subsidiaries without my consent. I own forty-nine percent of the company and none of its holdings can be sold without my knowledge," Cheryl pointed out. "I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quatre said as he tried to calm her down. "I needed to catch up on some paper work and nothing is final without my signature." He started to look through the small stack of papers and found one that needed his signature. He held it up in front of her and tore it up. "I hate it when things like this get pass me. I'm sorry Cheryl."

Cheryl looked at him and sighed. "Thank you," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait," Quatre called out as he grabbed her arm. "I've hardly seen you the past few weeks."

"I've been busy," Cheryl said quickly as she tried to pull away from him.

Quatre tightened his grip to keep her from leaving while still maintaining his usual gentleness. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," Cheryl said as she pulled away.

"Yes you have," Quatre replied annoyed. "What's wrong, talk to me?"

"I…" her sentence trailed. She looked into his concerned eyes then looked away. "Let me go, Quatre."

His grip on her arm loosened and her arm dropped to her side. "I don't want to," he whispered. He touched her face and kissed her deeply. He half expected her to fight him, but she didn't. His strong arms surrounded her and pulled her into him, as the kiss grew deeper.

"I hope that Quatre's in better mood after we take him to lunch," Duo said as he and Trowa walked down the corridor of Winner Enterprises. "We're not taking no for answer either."

Trowa simply shrugged. He wasn't so sure that they should drag Quatre off anywhere just yet. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw a small group standing by Quatre's office door.

"Excuse me, ladies," Duo remarked as he moved through the women to get to the door.

"Mr. Winner is very busy," a secretary commented as her cheeks reddened. 

"I'm sure he won't mind," Duo said as he raised his hand to knock.

_"Oh god, Quatre."_

Duo froze with his hand in the air as his jaw dropped. "He's getting laid," he squeaked. 

"And it sounds like he's killing her," Trowa remarked stoically. Though the young man seemed unfazed he was every bit as shocked as Duo. 

Duo didn't further comment as he looked around. "I need a glass," he said as he put his ear to the door. 

"Does that really work?" another secretary asked curiously.

"Of course," Duo answered as he tried to lean more into the door.

"I always knew he had too much of a package to be gay," one of the women muttered to another.

"Shh," Duo said as he tried to hear everything.

_"Damn, you feel so good."_

"This is getting good," Duo replied as he rubbed his hands. He would so light into Quatre when he saw him again.

"You're such a pervert," Trowa remarked as he shook his head.

"Damn right," Duo replied as he looked into Trowa's visible eye grinning. "I just want to know if he's been paying attention to everything I've told him."

"Quatre has been on a dates before and does know where to put it," Trowa commented in his best friend's defense. 

"Under my tutelage of course," Duo added before bowing. "Remember that ladies." He winked at the women standing around curiously. Quite a few of them reddened at the possibility of what he said. It was definitely apparent that Cheryl was pleased with Quatre's abilities.

"Okay, Duo," Trowa said as he shook his head. "At least we know they worked things out."

_"Oh god, Cheryl, I love you."_

"He finally admitted it," Duo said incredulously, "Albeit when he came, but at least she knows it's true."

Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Alright ladies break it up. There's nothing else to see here," Duo said as he shooed them away. "The name's Duo Maxwell and I'm in the book."

Trowa shook his head as a few of the ladies winked at Duo and made an obvious mental note to look him up sometime. "You're incorrigible, Duo."

"Yeah, I know," Duo replied proudly. "It's what I do."

"Okay," Trowa said coldly. It was getting a little thick in there, as far he was concerned.

Duo looked toward Quatre's personal secretary. "Give them a minute then let him know we're here." 

The two fell sideways and laid panting in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. He watched her as she lay with her eyes shut. He couldn't help but stare at her as he tried to etch her upon his memory. She was positively radiant in her after glow. He touched his lips absently. He could still feel her kiss burning upon his lips and the touch of her fingertips as they roamed all over him. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of life with. 

"What?" she asked softly.

"I'm just looking at how beautiful you are," he answered.

Cheryl blushed. "Thank you." She moved her head closer to him and kissed him lightly. She touched his face tenderly as her eyes softened. "I love you too."

Quatre's face lit up in joy. "I've…"

"Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton and Mr. Maxwell are here to see you," the secretary informed. "Should I send them in?"

Quatre stood quickly and ran to his desk. "In a moment, Ms. Daily," Quatre said into the intercom. "I'm finishing up with Ms. Winter." 

"Yes, Mr. Winner," Ms Daily said.

The two of them scrambled around the office gathering their clothes and straightening themselves. Quatre buttoned his jacket to hide the missing buttons from his shirt and patted his hair in place. It looked a little disheveled but not nearly as bad as it looked a few moments ago. He looked towards Cheryl and she gave him the go ahead after putting on fresh lipstick and combing her hair. She crossed her legs as Quatre told the secretary that it was okay for Duo and Trowa to come in.

The door opened and Duo and Trowa walked in as usual. "I smell sex and candy," Duo replied as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Quatre's desk. 

"What?" Quatre nearly choked in surprise.

"That's an old song from the nineties," Cheryl commented.

"Yeah haven't you heard it on the oldies channel?" Duo asked innocently. "I heard it the other day and I've always wanted to walk into a room and say that."

"Oh," Quatre sighed. "So what brings you guys by?"

"We wanted to take you to lunch," Trowa answered. "We thought it might help improve your mood."

"Well that's sweet," Cheryl said as she stood. "Don't let me keep you from your bonding time. I'll see you guys at the office." She started for the door. She winked and blew a kiss to Quatre behind their backs before exiting.

Quatre smiled then turned his attention back to Trowa and Duo. "So Quatre, did you enjoy warming up Commander Winter?" Duo grinned once she left.

"The whole office knows don't they?" he asked as he put his face in hands

"I think that's safe to say," Trowa answered.

"I didn't know you were such a wild man, Quatre," Duo chuckled. "I have taught you well."

"Duo," Quatre sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Oh come on you know it was worth it. She made you say the L-word," Duo pointed out. "You know it was."

Quatre smiled. "The best."

Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat and Trowa shook his head. "We better head back."

"Yeah," Duo agreed as he continued to grin. "Don't forget annual exams are this week. Of course I'm sure you'll be probing Cheryl often enough know the ends and outs."

"Okay, that's enough, Duo," Quatre warned. 

Duo just smirked as he and Trowa left. He could have been happier if it had been him.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	5. Chapter Five

Rose in the Wind

Chapter 5

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Hello, Commander Winter," the doctor said as Cheryl sat down.

"Doctor, I don't mean any disrespect, but could we cut through the formalities?" she asked. "I have some paper work I need finish up before I go on my mission."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," the doctor replied. "You might want to think about cutting your work load over the next few months."

"Why would I…you're kidding," Cheryl asked as she stood.

The doctor shook his head. "You're six weeks pregnant."

Cheryl started to feel lightheaded as the news sunk into her consciousness. She felt herself drop into the chair. _"The first time…"_

"Are you okay Commander?"

"I'm fine, just surprised," she explained.

"What will the father have to say?"

"I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am. We've always wanted to have a family of our own."

The doctor smiled. "Well I guess we won't have to discuss alternatives then. Congratulations."

"Have you made your report to Lady Une, yet?"

The doctor nodded, "I made it an hour ago."

"I have to go," Cheryl said suddenly as a smile spread across face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander."

***

"What's this I hear about you having sex with women in your office?" Martina demanded as she walked into her younger brother's office.

Quatre sighed. He knew one of his sisters would hear about it sooner or later. "It's was not women it was just one woman, Martina," he corrected.

"Quatre!" she exclaimed in surprise. She hadn't actually believed that it was true but it was worth checking out. She had always wondered about her brother. The thought had come across her mind that he was sweet. What he did in his personal time was of no real interest to her as long as he eventually produced an heir. She had been patient up until now. He was thirty-one now and it was well past time. "Does she at least mean anything to you?"

"No, I just make it a customary to have sex with every woman that comes into my 

office," he replied sarcastically

"I'm serious, Quatre," Martina said as she looked at him sternly. "You're thirty-one years old and you still don't have an heir."

Quatre sighed as he knew what was coming next.

Cheryl walked down the corridor of Winner Enterprises in a daze. Even the odd smirks and smiles that Quatre's employees gave her did not disturb her. All she knew was that she was going to have the man she loved's baby. They were destined to be together. She knew that now. "Ms. Winter," Ms. Daily called as she up behind her. "Mr. Winner is meeting with his sister and I'm sure he will be with you shortly."

"Oh," Cheryl sighed as they got closer to his office. She had hoped to pop in and tell him right away. She was silly for thinking that he did not have anything else to do, especially since he did not know she was coming.

"Of course I know what my responsibilities are," Quatre's voice carried through the partially opened door, "and I wouldn't do anything to tarnish our name. Only a woman with the most prestigious background and highest moral standing could have my name."

"So then you'll meet with Angeline?" Martina asked.

"How could I not? We both know…" 

Ms. Daily shut the door quickly. "I'm sure it's not how it sounds, Ms. Winter."

Cheryl only looked at the woman stunned.

"Ms. Daily, get in touch with Miss Angeline L'Engle and arrange a meeting," Quatre said over the intercom without waiting for a response.

"Don't tell him I was here," Cheryl said softly. 

"Ms. Winter…"

"Thank you, Miss Daily," she said before running off.

"Are you happy now?" Quatre snapped as he sat back in chair. "I'll meet with her."

"Well don't sound all happy about it," Martina said. "I am only looking after your welfare and the company's welfare."

"I need to get back to work," Quatre commented.

"Fine," Martina replied. She stood, gathered her things and left. "Good-bye dear 

brother."

"Good-bye dear brother," he mocked lowly as he watched her leave. "Ms. Daily," Quatre called through the open door.

"Yes, Mr. Winner?" she asked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly. The older woman looked tremendously annoyed about something.

The woman shook her head. "I was wrong about you. You don't deserve such a nice girl. For shame, for shame, for shame."

Quatre looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Shame on you for stringing Ms. Winter along when you planned to marry someone else," she said angrily. "We heard everything and I thought you were such a nice young man. For shame."

"Wait a minute, Ms. Winter was here?" he asked. "Where did she go?"

"The poor girl left here broken hearted and she seemed so excited to see you too. Shame on you!"

Quatre could feel his patience being tried as he looked at the woman. "Let me get this straight, Ms. Winter was here to see me and she left without seeing me?"

"Yes we heard you talking with your sister about meeting with Miss L'Engle."

"Oh damn," he sighed as he sat on his desk holding his head. "I was being sarcastic, Ms. Daily. I am just meeting with Miss L'Engle to appease my sister. I have no intention of marrying her, but I might have killed my chances of marrying Cheryl."

"Well what are you waiting for she has at least a fifteen minute head start," she said as she looked at the young man.

"You're right," Quatre replied as he walked out of the office. "Thanks."

***

"Hi, Miss Winter," Ryoko greeted as she hugged her. "Did you come by to check on me? I got A's on my last three tests."

"Very good," she praised. She pulled the little girl into her lap. "Actually I came by to say good-bye. I have to go away for a while."

"Why?" Ryoko asked as her world started to fall apart.

"I'm..I'm having a baby."

"Mommy had all of her babies here," Ryoko reasoned.

"Yes, I know sweetie, but I...well it's really hard to explain."

She slid out of Cheryl's lap and looked into her violet eyes with her Prussian ones. "When are you coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I want to come with you," she said as she hugged the woman tightly.

"What about your mommy and daddy? You know Ja-Zell and the boys will miss you."

"They can come too," Ryoko suggested.

Cheryl smiled at the little girl and stood. "I can't bring you with me," she said as she sniffed. "I need you to be a big girl."

Ryoko looked at her coldly. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Ryoko…" Cheryl said as she reached out for her.

Ryoko pulled away. "I'm fine by myself."

Cheryl took a deep breath and left the room. "Bye, Ryoko." She walked quietly out of the house in her thoughts. She had already tried to turn in her badge into Lady Une. She told her that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her duties as a single mother and that she wanted to focus on the most important thing to her.

__

"Running away from Quatre, whom I assume to be the father, isn't the answer Commander. I won't accept your resignation. You are on sabbatical until you feel ready to come back. I've learned that sometimes you just need time…"

She shook Lady Une's words out of her mind. She was not running away. She just needed space to breathe. Paris was a nice place to raise a child even if was on the other side of the world, so that was where she was to be. 

***

Quatre walked into the office that he shared with the other commanders. They all stopped what they were doing at looked at him as he came into the room. "What?" he grumbled as he sat down at his desk. He had been up all night trying to reach Cheryl at her house, but she just wouldn't pick up. He even camped outside so he could catch her when she tried to leave and explain.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Since no one would be willing to start the ball rolling he would. "Have you no class, Winner?" he asked. "Commander Winter was the ideal woman for someone as yourself, who needs the company of woman to feel complete. I could see how Maxwell could screw it up, but you I am surprised."

"Wu-man's got a point there, Quatre, except about me screwing things up, but I'll over look it," he replied glaring at Wufei.

Wufei glared back. "I'm sure."

Duo looked back at Quatre. "We want to hear your end of the story."

"I need to talk to Cheryl first," Quatre commented stubbornly. Right now he just wanted to smooth things over her.

"Well you're going to have a long wait then," Duo said as he sat back in his chair. He leaned back and looked at his friend. "I heard from a reliable source that she's on sabbatical. We all know that means that she'll be much harder to track. I already tried to track her and I still haven't found out which flight she actually went out on. We each found a reservation going to ten different destinations with at least three stopovers per destination."

Quatre sank in his chair defeated. _"I refuse to let this happen,"_ he thought. A determined look crossed his face as his mind started working on various routes he could check out to find her. "Let's just say she misunderstood something I said to my sister."

"Must be about getting married," Heero commented not looking up from computer. "I have eliminated four of the ten destinations." 

"Thank you, Heero," Quatre said as he looked at his friends. 

"I'm doing it for my daughter," he informed.

Quatre nodded though he knew that Heero did not have to tell him that he was even looking for Cheryl. It was his own way of rooting for him.

"I'll check in with you guys in a couple of days. I have something I need to do," Trowa remarked as he grabbed his coat and left. "And by the way…congratulations."

"Oh yeah, Q-man, I almost forgot about that," Duo said as he sat up. "Another mind for me to corrupt. Good job, man."

"I seem to be only one missing something," Quatre replied as he looked at Duo strangely.

Wufei sighed. "I have never known you to be a slow man, but today you are disappointing me, Quatre. Commander Winter is carrying your child."

Quatre's eyes widened as he felt lightheaded but he shook it off. _"She's having my baby? And she heard what I said…no wonder she hates me."_

_"The poor girl left here broken hearted and she seemed so excited to see you too..."_ Ms. Daily's voice echoed in his mind.

_"She must have come by to tell me when…I have to find her!"_ Quatre balled his fist. "I'll be in touch," he said as he walked out of the building. The others nodded toward him as they continued on what they were doing.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	6. Chapter Six

Rose in the Wind

Chapter 6

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Cherie," an old woman greeted as she opened the door of her flat. "Cherie, what brings you by here?"

"I missed you," she answered as she walked inside. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She wrapped her arms around the neck of her grandmother. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you," she remarked as she touched Cheryl's abdomen lightly. "About three months?"

Cheryl nodded slightly embarrassed. "Almost."

"And who has the honor of fathering my great grandchild?" she asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, you're running away again," her grandmother commented as she motioned for Cheryl to sit.

"I'm not running grandmama," she sighed. "I just know when to take a hint."

"Does he know where you are right now?"

"I doubt he cares."

"You're a crafty one, Cherie," he grandmother chuckled. "He probably couldn't find you if he wanted to."

"He's very good what he does," Cheryl argued, "if he wanted to he could. Besides I didn't actually leave the area until yesterday."

"But you made him think you did?" she asked. Her features softened as she saw her nod yes. "He must have really hurt you."

"It's my fault," Cheryl sighed. "I actually fooled myself into thinking that he felt the same. He told me he loved me and I believed him then a couple of days later he's making arrangements to marry some other woman."

"Oh, Cherie, I'm sorry." The old woman consoled her granddaughter. 

"I don't know what I am going to do."

"Listen to me, Cherie, I'm going to tell you something," the woman said. She took a deep breath. "I'm not to proud of my role in this, but maybe knowing this will help you. Do you know why you never met me until you were five years old?"

Cheryl shook her head. It seemed like she knew her grandmother forever. She never realized that it had been that long before she met her grandmother when she was a child. "It's because I forbid your father to marry your mother. I thought he was too young and impetuous to get married. But he loved your mother. I did everything I could to keep them apart. I just didn't like the fact that he was marrying a foreigner. It didn't bother me so much her race, but she wasn't the woman I pictured for him. One day we finally had it out and I didn't see him for five years. I was still angry with him when I did see him again, but when I saw you…it all melted away."

"Why are you tell me this?" she asked trying to make the connection.

"I'm telling you this because I think you should go back and face this man, even if it doesn't work out face him. You'll be denying your child a father by letting your pride get in the way and that's not fair to your child."

Cheryl took a deep breath. She had been wrestling with that same guilt. "You're right," she commented. "Quatre deserves to know his son."

"Quatre?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner," she sighed.

"Of Winner Enterprises?" she asked. Cheryl nodded and her grandmother. "One of the most known and unseen men in the world. I was starting to think he was myth."

"Grandmama, this is between you and me," Cheryl said. "I'm going back."

"Well that was short visit," she smiled. "But I don't mind because next time I will get to see my cute little great-grandson, right?"

"Oui, grandmama," she promised. Her grandmother helped her with her coat and opened the door.

"Oh, my," the woman gasped as she saw a young man on the stoop about to knock.

"Trowa, what are you doing here?" Cheryl asked in surprise.

"I was just in the neighborhood," he commented.

"I'm going home. Do you care to join me?"

"It's on the way," he answered.

"Grandmama, this is Trowa Barton. We work together," Cheryl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Monsieur Barton. Take care of my granddaughter please."

"Oui, madam."

"Bye, grandmama, I will call you when I get back," she replied as she kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Cherie."

The two started down the street in silence. "Did he send you?"

"He only has vague idea where I am," Trowa answered.

"Then why look for me?" 

"I want him to be happy and I was in the neighborhood."

***

Ryoko sat on a pillow watching Parker go through was seemed like an endless supply of information. "Success," he commented as he turned his chair around and faced his siblings.

"You found her?" Ryoko asked excitedly.

"Yes, she's in Paris she arrived there this afternoon," he said proudly as he pulled his headphones out of his ears. He started to peel a banana and broke a piece off. He reached up and a little furry paw took it from him and began nibbling happily. 

"So where is she now?" Victor asked as he rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the screen beside Parker for what seemed like hours.

Parker stood and stretched. "I don't know. It's been a month I say let's just try her cellphone and see if she answers. We could send a false number so she'll answer it." He handed another piece of banana to his furry friend resting on his head.

"We can use my re-router from that time we pranked Uncle Wufei," Victor replied as he jumped up and ran out.

"Thank you, Parker," Ryoko said as she hugged her big brother.

"I have some news," Ja-Zell commented as she came in. "The baby is Uncle Quatre's. I heard Daddy saying something to Mom about it. Uncle Quatre and Ms. Winter had some kind of fight and she left."

"Uncle Quatre let Ms. Winter go?" Ryoko asked in disbelief. "So it's all his fault."

Parker tilted his head slightly and looked at his little sister. "No offense, Ryo-chan, but I think Uncle Quatre is still learning the finer points of being with a woman."

Victor walked into the room and started to hook his re-router to the vid phone. "What are we talking about?" he asked as he joined them.

"Uncle Quatre's abilities with women," Parker commented. 

Victor stood beside his brother and pulled Ricky off his head. He started to pet the ferret as it continued to eat the banana. Parker looked toward his little brother and grunted. "Dad, does the same thing whenever I pet Roger. You guys are so weird," he laughed as Ricky climbed on his shoulder and started to rest on his head.

"You have Dad's death glare whenever someone messes with your hair," Parker commented.

Victor stuck his tongue out and looked away. "I do not."

Parker put his hand to his head and sighed. "You have to be adopted."

"I am not," Victor replied as he shot his brother a look. "I'm going to tell Mom."

"A true soldier fights his own battles," he said calmly. He looked at his brother with intense Prussian eyes. "You will not tell Mom."

Victor shook his head. "Okay," he sighed lowly then evil smirk crossed his face. He took a deep breath. "DAD!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry," Parker said quickly as he dove on his little brother and covered his mouth, but it was too late. They could hear the almost silent footfalls as they approached the room. Parker quickly stood and helped his brother up then ran to his chair. He tried to look casually as Heero opened the door.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as he eyed his children carefully. 

"We're just playing, Daddy," Ja-Zell answered.

He raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked around. He saw his youngest daughter hanging up the vid phone. Ryoko smiled as ran to him. "Daddy, do you want to play with us?"

"Not now, Ryo-chan," he replied as he hugged her. "Maybe later."

"Okay," she pouted slightly.

"You guys keep it down in here," he said to rest of the kids then looked at his sons. "And try not to kill each other. We have some where to go in a little while." 

"Yes, Dad," Victor and Parker said in unison.

Heero walked out of the room and shut the door. He knew they were up to something. He had been monitoring Parker's line for the past hour and knew that they had tracked Cheryl to Paris. _"He's getting a little too good."_

"I talked to Ms. Winter," Ryoko said once he was gone. "She's on her way home."

"Well that's that then," Parker replied. "Mission accomplished."

"We still have to get them together," Ryoko pointed out.

"Let's leave that one to Uncle Quatre," Ja-Zell suggested. "I'm sure he can take things from here."

Ryoko nodded. He would have to learn to do things on his own without her help. "If he messes up then we'll do it."

All of the children nodded. "Now for our next mission," Ja-Zell said as she motioned for all of them get closer.

***

Cheryl walked into her apartment and sat down exhausted. She needed to think of her game plan for talking to Quatre. " Hello, Cheryl," Quatre said in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk," he answered.

This was way too fast for her. "I'm not ready to talk yet, Quatre."

"Then just listen," he suggested as he moved to where she was sitting. "I know what happened. I talked with Ms. Daily. I am not going to marry Ms. L'Engle. I was only going to meet with her to appease my sister."

"Well don't let me stop you," she commented. "I'm just around for entertainment value."

"Don't say that," Quatre interjected as he took her hand. "I love you, Cheryl and you're the most important thing to me. Do you know when the first time I saw you was, after the war that is?"

"When I moved into the office?" she supplied. She was trying to stay angry and distant, but his tenderness was chipping away at her.

He shook his head. "At the Christmas Party in the L2 office."

Cheryl's eyes widened. "That was ten years ago. I had just started as a Preventer."

Quatre nodded as his cheeks reddened. "You and I danced once. After that I saw you from time to time in the office. I never had the nerve to say anything to you until I found out that you had been promoted to Commander. I knew once we started working together we could get some where."

"Quatre, I…" she touched his face. "I remember dancing with you, but I didn't think you remembered me, especially when we met in the hall." 

"Me being in the hall was no accident," he smirked. "I waited around until you showed up. I was determined to meet you again."

"You're a jerk," she sighed as she got up and walked out her window. "I wanted to be mad at you and…"

Quatre joined her at the window and turned her to him. "All that matters to me now is that I have you now," he replied as he kissed her deeply. He looked into her eyes as he pulled away. He knelt down.

"Oh, Quatre," she said as she started to sniffle.

He smiled and took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Cheryl sniffed and wiped her eyes as tears started to fall. "Let me think on it for a little while."

"What?" Quatre asked disappointedly.

"I love leaving you breathless," she smiled as she knelt down as well and kissed him. She whispered her answer into his mouth.

He smiled and took her hand. "Thank you," he said as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger. He scooped her into his arms as she looked at it in shock. 

"Where are we going?" she asked as he opened the door.

"To get married," he answered simply. "You didn't think I'd let you go after I waited ten years to get you, did you?"

"I..Quatre..we.."

"I love leaving you breathless," he smirked as he shut the door.

"You shouldn't play with me like that," she said disappointed. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"I was serious," he replied as he walked down the stairs and to the car. "A private a ceremony with you, me, and a couple of witnesses."

Cheryl smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you, Quatre Winner, who knew you were such a wild man."

"Well you should know better than anyone else," he chuckled.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Winner?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Winner." 

"I accept," she breathed into his ear.

"I got your face painted on my heart

scrawled upon my soul, etched upon my memory.

I got your kiss still burning upon my lips, 

the touch of my finger tips is left so deep inside of me,"

–The Cult, "Painted on my Heart"

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


End file.
